<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atrapado Mentalmente by LuaKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884840">Atrapado Mentalmente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune'>LuaKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia no es mía, es de WhiteSwan45 de Wattpad que me permite publicarla aquí</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atrapado Mentalmente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael había estado sintiéndose muy mal últimamente, tenía dolores de cabeza, pesadillas con enormes ojos de color morado ya casi ni dormía y cuando lo hacía se despertaba gritando e incluso había ocasiones en las que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía que hacer o despertaba confundido cerca de la puerta de su casa, lo ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo, no le quiso decir a los chicos, porque no quería preocuparlos y menos a los bots si se enteraba que empezó después de haber sido expuesto al energon oscuro.<br/>
Actualmente estaba en la base autobots, en la plataforma donde siempre se la pasa con Miko y Jack, estaba sentado en el sofá con su computadora portátil en su regazo buscando imágenes en la páginas de conspiración sobre los autobots o los decepticons, todo estaba tranquilo y normal.<br/>
Rafael-dijo una voz profunda y tenebrosa que Raf conocía muy bien, la había estado escuchando mucho.<br/>
No es real-murmuró Raf con las manos temblorosas de miedo<br/>
Rafael-dijo la voz de nuevo.<br/>
Solo ignóralo-murmuró Raf dejando de escribir<br/>
Rafael-dijo la voz más cerca-no puedes escapar.<br/>
No es Real-dijo Raf tapándose sus oídos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza<br/>
¡Rafael!-grito la voz en su oído con odio-¡despierta!<br/>
Raf abrió sus ojos de golpe solo para encontrar que no había nadie en la base y esta se encontraba llena de niebla y algo oscura, como si estuviera abandonada, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar por la base con mucha cautela<br/>
Hola-dijo Raf nervioso mirando a su alrededor-¿hay alguien aquí?<br/>
Rafael-dijo la voz de nuevo.<br/>
¡Ya basta con esto!-grito Raf frustrado-¡no eres real!<br/>
Rafael-dijo la voz-no puedes escapar<br/>
No eres Real, no eres Real, no eres Real-dijo Raf tapándose los oídos y cerrando sus ojos-no eres real<br/>
Rafael-dijo la voz muy cerca de su oído<br/>
¿Raf?-grito alguien más, sacándolo de la pesadilla.<br/>
¿Qué?-dijo Raf aturdido mirando a su alrededor confundido, al darse cuenta que ya no estaban en la plataforma.<br/>
Oye ¿estás bien?-dijo Jack.<br/>
Yo, si estoy bien-dijo Raf tembloroso.<br/>
¿Estás seguro?-dijo Miko-en un momento estabas en tu computadora y al siguiente caminabas por la base como si fueras un zombie<br/>
De verdad-pregunto Raf confundido.<br/>
Si te llamábamos pero no respondías-dijo Jack-parecías estar en trance o algo así, los bots tuvieron que quedarse quietos para no lastimarte.<br/>
Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso-dijo Raf.<br/>
Tal vez, eres sonámbulo-dijo Jack<br/>
Yo creo-dijo Raf aún más confundido-esto ya es extraño.<br/>
Ya te ha pasado antes-dijo Jack.<br/>
Tal vez-dijo Raf mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que esta le estaba empezando a doler<br/>
¿Estás bien?-pregunto Jack preocupado<br/>
Si-dijo Raf rápidamente su dolor se estaba intensificando<br/>
¿Estás seguro?-dijo Jack<br/>
Estoy bien regresemos a la plataforma quiero disculparme con los bot por asustarlos-dijo Raf los más tranquilo que pudo.<br/>
Okey-dijo Jack inseguro.<br/>
Los tres caminaron por el pasillo de la base hasta el centro de mando donde estaban los bots, una vez que llegaron y subieron a la plataforma Bumblebee se acercó y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Raf.<br/>
Bee más despacio-dijo Raf tratando de calmarlo, su dolor de cabeza se intensificó-estoy de verdad.<br/>
Porque caminabas como una de esas personas en las películas que mira Miko-dijo Bulkhead<br/>
¿Qué te estaba pasando Raf?-dijo Bumblebee preocupado<br/>
Estoy de acuerdo con la pregunta de mi explorador Rafael-dijo Optimus mientras se acercaba al niño más pequeño-que es lo que te pasaba hace rato<br/>
Sonambulismo-dijo Raf con nerviosismo y luego procedió a explicar que es por la cara de duda de los autobots-es cuando una persona camina dormida<br/>
Y eso es normal-dijo Ratchet precedió a investigar en su computadora<br/>
Si-dijo Raf-lamento si los asusté no fue mi intención<br/>
No te preocupes entendemos-dijo Optimus para después darse la vuelta<br/>
Solo intenta no volver hacerlo-dijo Bumblebee más calmado<br/>
Lo intentaré-dijo Raf haciendo una mueca por su dolor de cabeza-pero ser sonámbulo no es algo que se pueda controlar.<br/>
Alégrate que no se cayó por al escaleras-dijo Miko en tono de broma, lo cual fue mala elección de palabras<br/>
¡Miko!-grito Raf alarmado mirando a niña japonesa<br/>
De qué estás hablando-dijo Ratchet mirando a los niños ahora preocupado<br/>
Como dijo Raf el sonambulismo no es algo que se pueda controlar-explico Jack-una persona dormida camina pero no está enfocada en lo que pasa a su alrededor, eso puede ser muy peligroso porque si uno sale a la calle puede ser atropellado o caer en algún lado y lastimarse seriamente<br/>
O el caso de Raf, rodar por las escaleras-dijo Miko<br/>
Pero eso no paso-dijo Raf a los bots luego miro mal a Miko<br/>
Gracias a Primus que no-dijo Ratchet<br/>
Estoy bien eso es lo que importa-dijo Raf intentando tranquilizarlo.<br/>
Hay que vigilarte y evitar que te lastimes-dijo Ratchet<br/>
Eso no es-dijo Raf, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración, su vista quedó fija en la nada.<br/>
¿Rafael estas bien?-dijo Ratchet preocupado<br/>
Oye Raf-dijo Jack pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de Raf intentándolo que reaccionara-Raf<br/>
¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Bumblebee.<br/>
Tal vez, es de nuevo sonámbulo-propuso Bulkhead.<br/>
No, el sonambulismo es para las personas que están dormidas no despiertas-dijo Jack-parece que está en trance<br/>
Raf, despierta-dijo Miko chasqueando sus dedos en frente de la cara de Raf-Raf<br/>
Jack y Miko hicieron de todo para despertarlo pero nada funcionaba, luego de la nada Raf empezó a moverse de donde estaba hacia su computadora portátil, una vez que la tuvo a su alcance escribió algo en ella y el portal terrestre se activó y de él salió Megatron con una ejercito de vehicons<br/>
Hola autobots-dijo Megatron con una sonrisa descarada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>